


Запах весны и зеленых яблок

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Scents & Smells, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Sirius Black
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Ничто так не привлекает Сириуса Блэка в Люциусе Малфое, как его запах.





	Запах весны и зеленых яблок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ГП кинк-фест в 2011 году по заявке: Пейринг произвольный, кроме ГП/ДМ и кроме Хагрида. Слэш. Кинк на запахи. Желательно секс на природе ранней осенью. Исключить беременность и слепоту персонажей, сильные заведомо неприятные запахи, сильные ненатуральные запахи (духи и мыло), нежелательны запахи сладостей и выпечки.

Его запах пьянит не хуже вина, а может, и лучше: ни одно вино не может заставить кататься по земле, повизгивая от восторга. Его запах на это способен. Когда Люциус рядом, особенно сильно хочется превратиться в собаку, чтобы почувствовать, насладиться всей гаммой оттенков и вкусов, скрытых в его запахе. Люциус — это целый мир и пиршество для чуткого собачьего носа.

Они скрылись в уединенном уголке огромного парка Малфой-мэнор. Черный атласный плащ Люциуса лежит прямо на влажной после дождя траве, поверх первых опавших листьев. Воздух пропитан влагой, запахом мокрой земли и листвы. Очень осенний запах; немного печальный, немного сладкий. Этот запах напоминает, что все увядает и проходит, и на его фоне запах самого Люциуса кажется особенно прекрасным. Пьянящим, завораживающим.

— Можно? — тихо говорит Сириус, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не было мольбы.

Он лежит у Люциуса на плече, уткнувшись носом в основание его шеи, и медленно дышит, впитывая всем своим существом божественный аромат кожи. До головокружения, до безумия. Но этого совершенно недостаточно. Чуткие ноздри слегка щекочет запах вишни, зеленых яблок, свежести и весны. Люциус должен пахнуть дорогим вкусным мылом, французским одеколоном, но это не так. Его собственный запах мог бы навевать воспоминания о холодной зиме, хрустящей корочке льда и мороза, но это тоже не так. Люциус — это весна и свежесть, тепло и фрукты, свежая зеленая трава и полевые цветы. Его запах настолько свеж, что кажется даже острым, от него начинает покалывать за ушами. Приятно до невозможности.

— Можно? — снова спрашивает Сириус, сглатывая.

Люциус знает, о чем он просит. Смеется, заливисто, ярко. Может ли быть запах у смеха? Абсурд! Но когда дело касается Люциуса, любой абсурд может стать реальностью. С чего бы вдруг кичащемуся своей чистокровностью, послушному воле отца наследнику древней семьи принимать у себя предателя крови? Тем более спать с ним. Люциус не бунтарь, он неоднократно это подчеркивал, просто ему так захотелось. А когда Люциусу чего-то хочется — все остальное уже не важно. Традиции, воспитание, мнение окружающих в такие моменты его волновать перестают. Его желания важнее этих мелочей. Сириуса это в нем полностью устраивает.

Люциус смеется, и воздух наполняется ароматом мяты и зеленых яблок. Сириус купается в этом смехе, в этом запахе; ему хочется скулить от восторга, хочется перестать выдыхать. Он жаждет пить, пить и пить аромат Люциуса, не теряя ни капли. 

— Можно? 

Люциус кивает, поглаживает его по голове, целует в макушку. Сириусу не нужна эта демонстрация симпатии, достаточно того, что Люциус рядом. Он быстро превращается в собаку и поднимается на четыре лапы. У Сириуса и в человеческом обличье очень чувствительный нос — последствие занятий анимагией — но он не может сравниться с собачьим. Его на мгновение оглушает пьянящим ароматом. Несколько долгих мгновений он просто стоит с закрытыми глазами и медленно дышит, пропитываясь горько-сладкой свежестью, которая окутывает его, словно туман. Это всего лишь иллюзия. Запах Люциуса слаб, но сейчас все внимание Сириуса сосредоточенно именно на нем и его тончайших оттенках.

Только привыкнув, он начинает свой ритуал. Касается носом теплой щеки, втягивая слабый запах лаванды, лимона и чего-то еще… Он принюхивается. Люциус издает смешок, но не пытается оттолкнуть, позволяя вести свою игру. Сириус втягивает воздух, стараясь дотянуться до тонкого, скрытого под привычными запахами аромата. Почти неуловимого, и все же невозможно притягательного, навевающего мысли о школе, квиддичном поле… запах выделанной кожи. Словно кто-то провел по щеке Люциуса перчаткой. Интересно кто? Сириус принюхивается, к запаху кожи примешивается еще что-то едва заметное… Ромашка. Значит, эта перчатка, если это, конечно, перчатка, принадлежала не Люциусу. Впрочем, какая разница. Сириус касается языком гладкой щеки. Люциус снова смеется, его глаза сверкают, он протягивает руку и треплет Сириуса по затылку.

Он поворачивает голову, утыкаясь носом в запястье. Оно пахнет деревом — Сириус глубже втягивает воздух — дубом. Старым, проморенным. Должно быть, когда Люциус обедал, касался запястьем стола, и этот запах остался на нем. Такой вкусный, такой правильный, родной, надежный. Сириус слизывает этот запах с запястья и возвращается к лицу Люциуса. 

Губы… к ним лучше не приближаться. Когда он как-то осмелился уткнуться в них носом, а потом еще и лизнуть, Люциус мгновенно отбросил его от себя, а потом в течение месяца не позволял приближаться в виде собаки. Но так хочется… хочется. Сириус замирает, жадно втягивая носом воздух. Губы Люциуса пахнут медом и вином. Вино — понятно, пил за обедом. А мед? Нарцисса! Конечно, мед и лилии — это именно Нарцисса. Запах лилий почти не ощущается, но он все же есть. Люциус целовался с Нарциссой. Вопреки желанию в сознании всплывает картинка: красивые блондин и блондинка стоят на пороге шикарного дома и целуются. Словно принц и принцесса, они идеально подходят друг другу. 

Иногда становится интересно, знает ли кузина, какие отношения связали ее мужа с отверженным родственником. Ему кажется, что она знает — Цисси всегда отличалась потрясающей наблюдательностью, умением сопоставлять факты и делать выводы.

Люциус поворачивает голову, и Сириус утыкается носом в его шею. Она чуть пахнет крахмалом и лавандой. Очень слабо — это всего лишь след от рубашки, которой сейчас на нем нет. Она, скомканная, лежит на краю плаща. Поверх нее его волшебная палочка. Сириус как-то решил ее обнюхать, и совершенно одурел от смеси запахов Люциуса, старого вяза, горькой драконьей крови и магии.

Магия тоже пахнет. Об этом, наверное, знают только собаки, волки и оборотни. Запах магии заставляет шерсть вставать дыбом; кажется, что между шерстинками начинают пробегать искры. Если бы его спросили, чем пахнет магия, он бы сравнил ее запах с ароматом раннего весеннего утра сразу после дождя и грозы. Но никто никогда не интересуется такой ерундой.

Сириус скользит носом по шее Люциуса. Тот фыркает, смеется, чешет пальцами за его ушами. В этом тоже есть свое удовольствие — побыть собакой Люциуса, поластиться к нему, ощутить его пальцы в шерсти. Но нюхать приятнее.

Впадинка между ключицами пахнет смесью меда, лилий и полыни. Мед и лилии — снова Нарцисса, о ней он думать не хочет. А вот полынь… почему-то вспоминается Снейп. Но это же бред! Сириус жадно втягивает непривычный запах, стараясь почувствовать в нем какую-то новую нотку, которая подтвердит, или опровергнет его предположение. Меньше всего хочется представлять, как Снейп тычется своим кривым носом в эту впадинку. Но Сириус ничего нового не чувствует. Полынь и полынь, мало ли откуда пришел этот запах? Сириус выдыхает и лижет сладкую ямку.

— Сириус! — угрожающе рычит Люциус.

Пока только предупреждает. Он еще готов стерпеть обнюхивания и то, что Сириус лижет его руки и щеки, но больше ничего в собачьей форме не позволяет. «Я не зоофил!» — шипит он обычно. Иногда Сириусу кажется, что он лукавит, но все же правила старается не нарушать.

Сириус ведет носом вдоль его плеча, зарывается в волосы. Здесь ждет сразу смесь запахов — мед, молоко, крапива, магия и еще что-то, вроде русалочьих кувшинок. Тут все ясно: Люциус всегда выливает себе на голову множество зелий, чтобы волосы были гладкими, блестящими, послушными.

Правда, Сириуса привлекают совсем не его волосы, а запах — запах зеленого яблока и ранней весны, который и есть отражение самой сути Люциуса. Он как-то попытался объяснить, что ему так нравится в нем. Не смог. Люциус со смехом посоветовал сунуть нос в корзину с яблоками. Он не понимал, что дело не в том, какие ассоциации вызвал запах, а в том, что это запах именно Люциуса и никого другого. Этот запах был для Сириуса как наркотик, и он готов был дышать им вечно, пока не потеряет сознание или не сойдет с ума.

Сириус касается носом левой руки, ведет медленно по тыльной стороне — крахмал, весна, яблоки, ромашка, лаванда, полынь, апельсин. И вдруг… Шерсть на загривке сама встает дыбом. Люциус замирает. Кожа на его руке чистая и ровная, а пахнет жженой плотью, кровью, ржавым металлом. Сириус рычит, продолжая тыкаться носом в его предплечье. Он не понимает, откуда этот запах. Почему он вдруг появился на руке Люциуса, затмевая аромат весны и яблок, свежести и молодости. Этот запах коверкает, пачкает… Хочется залаять.

— Сириус, прекрати!

Второй рукой Люциус хватает его за загривок и притягивает к себе. Чешет за ухом. Вроде не сердится, но в глазах холодная сталь.

— Ну, что случилось?

Сириус молча облизывается. Он не может сейчас объяснить свою реакцию на этот запах. Просто он был слишком неправильным, угрожающим, злым. Люциус усмехается и гладит его по голове.

— Не нанюхался еще?

Сириус мотает головой, и тот со смехом откидывается на плащ. Он еще долго водит носом по его груди, животу, бокам, впитывая запах обнаженной кожи, пока Люциусу окончательно не надоедает. Он притягивает его к себе, целует в нос, треплет за уши и приказывает:

— Хватит, перекидывайся.

Сириус лижет его длинный острый нос и, превратившись человека, наваливается на Люциуса сверху. Он целует его сладкие медово-винные губы, одновременно расстегивая его и свои брюки. От возбуждения запах Люциуса усиливается, становится крепче, в него добавляются нотки мускуса и мокрой сосны. Его член наливается кровью прямо в руке, и Сириус не может отказать себе в удовольствии прикоснуться к нему губами. Люциус стонет. Сириуса заводят не стоны, не просьбы и не сладострастное выгибание красивого тела. Его заводит запах, сладкий до безумия; крепкий, как столетний коньяк; яркий, словно радуга. Невозможно сравнить запах с цветом, но другой ассоциации у Сириуса нет. Он лижет и сосет член, и мир наполняется новыми оттенками запахов, которые усиливаются, смешиваются, пока не сливаются в один особый ароматный коктейль. Сириус тут же отстраняется, чтобы Люциус не кончил раньше времени. Тот притягивает его к себе, целует — глубоко, медленно, сладко. Его влажные ресницы пахнут мокрыми листьями.

— Сегодня ты, — шепчет Люциус между поцелуями, а потом встает на четвереньки, подняв зад и расставив ноги. Запах возбуждения опутывает их обоих, липнет к телам, к одежде, висит в воздухе. Сириус скидывает брюки, пристраивается за Люциусом и припадает губами к его бледным ягодицам, целует, лижет, проводит языком по ложбинке, засовывает самый кончик в сжавшееся колечко. Люциус ахает, расслабляется и подается назад.

Сириус нашаривает палочку. Кажется, это палочка Люциуса, но не важно — заклинание смазки очень простое. Потом отбрасывает ее, приставляет свой едва ли не вздрагивающий от нетерпения член к анусу и толкается внутрь. Люциус стонет сквозь сжатые зубы, расслабляется, двигается навстречу. Весь воздух пропитан яблоками и запахом осени; они купаются в этом запахе — холодной мокрой свежести, сладости, нежности. Безумие.

— Люциус…

Имя тоже имеет свой запах — запах морозного утра и холода. Сириус чувствует его крупинками льда на языке. 

— Люциус…

Холод имени диссонирует с горячей плотью тела. Настолько горячей, что Сириусу чудится запах знойного лета и яростного пустынного ветра. Зима, лето, осень, весна — все запахи кружатся рядом с ними, завлекая в хоровод гонимых ветром листьев. Лето чувствуется все сильнее, горячее и сладко-соленое, как шея Люциуса, к которой Сириус прикасается губами, сцеловывая соленый пот. Сильнее, быстрее. Голова идет кругом. Слезы из глаз. Еще чуть-чуть… Люциус кончает, вздрагивая под ним, наполняя осенний воздух ароматом весны. Сириус следует за ним, зажмуриваясь до рези в глазах, впиваясь пальцами в гладкие, скользкие бедра.

— Люциус…

Сириус сейчас не чувствует запахов. Он оглушен и ослеплен, лежит на плече Люциуса, и ему хорошо. Слишком хорошо…

Люциус шипит и дергается. В негу врывается запах гнили и крови. Сириус вскакивает и оглядывается по сторонам в поисках опасности. Но ее нет. Люциус держится правой рукой за левое предплечье, и из-под его пальцев показывается отвратительная черная фигура, уродующая белую кожу. Сириус даже не сразу понимает, что это. А когда понимает…

— Сириус!

Малфой кричит ему вслед, но он уже не слушает, несется со всех ног в виде черного пса к границам поместья. Малфой — Пожиратель Смерти, Малфой — Пожиратель Смерти. Эта мысль стучит в его голове, подгоняя вперед, разрывая сердце на части. Он бы плакал, но не может. Ему просто больно. И эта боль постепенно выжигает внутри все чувства. С тех пор он ненавидит весну и зеленые яблоки, они пахнут для него смертью.

* * *

На вокзале Кингс-Кросс всегда слишком много людей. Запах дыма, выделанной кожи, людского пота смешиваются в отвратительный коктейль. Пахнущий теплым молоком и свежим ветром Гарри садится в поезд. Сириус машет хвостом и прощается с ним бодрым лаем. 

Порыв ветра доносит до него знакомый запах зеленых яблок, и он поворачивает голову.

Серые глаза смотрят пристально, узнавая и не узнавая… Узнал — на тонких губах расплывается ухмылка. Она пахнет кровью и сталью. Малфой теперь весь в этих запахах. Наверное, знакомый аромат весны и яблок Сириусу только показался.


End file.
